Hawkeye
Hawkeye is a fan character. Character Bio Hawkeye is a large, orange hawk that moved to Happy Tree Town in Hawk Attack. She has really nice manners, though she can flip-out if people are rude to her (but doesn't kill anyone on sight, just intentionally kills the ones with rude manners). Her favorite games are tag and basketball. It is revealed that she likes fashion in Shoe Off. It was confirmed that, like Splendid, Hawkeye will die only a few times and almost survive all her roles. Relationships *Hippy: Best friend *Sniffles: Close friend *Flippy: Enemy *Jerky: Worst enemy *Pierce: Enemy *Bulky: Enemy *Fungus: Hated and Disliked Hawkeye's episodes Starring Roles *Hawk Attack *Hawkeye's Sky Smoochie *Shoe Off *You Can't Beach Me *Rude Feud *Just Down the Writers Block *Doge *More Than Words Featuring Roles *Plot Twister Appearances *I Have My Heart Set on You *Fly Away *The Bathroom Break *Cheer Up *A Friendly Competition Deaths *Smoochie 1: Burnt to crisp by the sun. *Smoochie 2: Head and feet cut off by a cloud. *Smoochie 3: Wing set on fire, causing it to fall off and her to bleed to death. *Plot Twister: Falls into a vortex and is ripped apart. Number of Kills *Pierce - 2 ("Hawk Attack", "More Than Words") *Fungus - 1 ("Hawk Attack") *Lumpoo - 1 ("Shoe Off") *Toothy - 1 ("I Have My Heart Set on You" debatable) *Trippy - 2 ("I Have My Heart Set on You" debatable, "Fly Away") *Pranky - 1 ("The Bathroom Break") *Jerky - 2 ("Rude Feud", "More Than Words") *Cranky - 1 ("Just Down the Writers Block") *Scurvy - 1 ("Just Down the Writers Block") *Squabbles - 1 ("Just Down the Writers Block" along with Sturdy) *Snooty - 1 ("More Than Words") *Nutty - 1 ("More Than Words") *Lumpy - 1 ("More Than Words") Trivia *Hawkeye is the first hawk character in the entire fandom. *She is based off of the creator completely. The only difference is, Hawkeye gets sensitive enough to kill, based on how the creator is very sensitive. *Her name is a reference to the superhero in the Marvel comics of the same name. *According to the creators, Hawkeye was supposed to be taller than she currently is-this is going to change during the future run. **Despite this, she had already appeared tall on the cover for The Complete Eleventh Season. **Finally in Just Down the Writers Block, she was made taller. The episode mentioned this as a growth spurt. *It is revealed in Rude Feud that even Pierce knows better then to make her angry enough to flip out, unlike Jerky. This is probally because he remembered the last time she killed him. Gallery Doge show.png|Hawkeye and her dog Toby Hawkeye Trading Card.png Hawkeyewallpaper.png Hawk attack.png|Don't mess with Hawkeye! Beach me.png|Hawkeye at the beach Rude feud.png|Jerky does not know what's coming to him Writers block.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Birds Category:Clamshot's characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 11 Introductions Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Self-Inserts